Oswald x Chubby reade The judged Geek and the misunderstood penguin
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: Intro/ Chp 1! also * reader ( title) When the nerdy, chubby reader sets off and vists a club in Gotham what will happen when they bump into the owner?
1. Chapter 1

" The judged Geek and the misunderstood penguin"

You had been around Gotham for quite some time now; you even knew most of the secret shops and spots around Gotham. (You didn't grow up in Gotham but lived there for over ten years now) So when you had heard about this new club opening up you decided to check it out. The funny thing about all this was you really disliked going out, you'd much prefer being inside your apartment, binge watching your favorite show and relaxing. Or if you did go out you went to the bookstore to get lost in the worlds of character's you had come to love or hate, to new ones you greeted in your own mind. Also it didn't help that you where more so on the curvy side and where a huge, well, both in the literally term and not, a " Geek", "Nerd", "Loser", and so forth. You loved anime, almost all TV shows, manga and comic books, and any book really, along with video games and Cosplay. The point being, you where going to check out this new club and from what you had heard about, this new guy called " Penguin" or "Cobblepot".

You walked into the club; you had gathered your own courage to put on the prettiest outfit you could find that wasn't a Cosplay. You where wearing a pinup styled dress that was in the theme of the Eleventh Doctor, from Doctor Who. The dress went down to your knees, the straps where thick enough to cover your bra straps, but thin enough to look perfect with the dress. You even did you makeup in a pretty normal way bit just defined your cheek bones like Elevens, to top it off you where blood red lipstick. You then where wearing black converse' though they where not apart of elevens outfit, you had to squeeze in a bit of ten to add some more strength to go out. You then wore a red-ish bowtie around your neck and had your h/c , /h/l all done up. You had been at the club for a bit and got yourself a drink, you moved to the side and watched the live band play a bit. After a few minutes you had warmed up to the idea of letting go of what people had thought about you and your own thoughts about yourself and how you looked. Once the new, up beat song played, you moved to the dance floor. You closed you eyes and started to let your body move to the beat, despite the people around you giving you looks for most likely, your body jiggling more then normal girl's body would when they danced. Then again, you where far from any normal girl, both body wise and mentally. You hadn't notice you got so lost in your own mind and the music that a few songs had passed and people seemed to have made room for you on the dance floor. You also had not noticed that their was a young, pale hair, green/ blue eye's and jet black hair had walked over to you, using his umbrella for support. You where still so caught up in your own mind as he was only a foot away from you now, that your where humming along to the song as you spun around to only gasp as you slammed into the man. Your eye's flung open as you met your e/c, with his. You quickly pulled away and tried to fix his now slightly wrinkled suit.

" I-I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you I-"

He raised his hand up and let out a soft chuckle.

" It's fine, if anything I am sorry I snuck up on you like that..What is your name?"

" My name?.. right! My name!" _"Way to go y/n, so smooth" ._ you said to yourself in your mind.

" My name is y/n, what is your's?" You said with a shy smile.

" My name is Oswald Cobblepot, pleasure to met you, y'n."


	2. Chapter 2

This misunderstand part two

Your eyes widened as you realized who he was, which you took a step back and took in a sharp breath.

" Y-Your Oswald? I've heard so much about you, you aren't so evil as people, I am sorry I thought of you as I did.

Oswald raised his brow but as he opened his mouth you spoke, cutting him off.

" I t-think you are very kind so far. I know the feeling of being misunderstood and such, please forgive me for being so r-"

" My dear, you are fine! If anything I am sorry you feel so bad. Please, have a drink with me and we can talk things over."

After a drink or two, you where giggling as you felt more confident, Oswald smiled and got lost in your smile and eyes, as he asked you about what your hobbies where. To which you talked about your cosplaying, which made your eye's go as bright as the sun with joy. He couldn't help but chuckle and adore the way you talked so passionately about the things you loved. After two hours of you two talking, you realized the time then stood up.

" I am so sorry Mr. Cobblepot, but I have to go! I need to get up early in the Moring, it was a wonderful night, and here I thought I would spend it alone." You laughed softly then glanced down at your shoes.

" Why would you think that? Y- you are a beautiful girl inside and out. I have n-never met someone like you, and here I thought I was misunderstood."

Oswald frowned for a second then smiled softly as you. Causing you to blush. Oswald then slid out a piece of paper, handing it to you with a pen; he was blushing a light shade as well.

" I-I would love to hear from you again. Please, if you will. Please write down your number, Y/N.'

You smiled wide then nodded fast and wrote it down as you then thanked him and headed out the door. After two days of fighting yourself over calling him or not, he called you, asking you out to lunch, you of course said yes, once you picked a time with him and hung up, you felt yourself gasp then let out a breath that was held in. " _Oh my god Y/N, your first ever date! And with a cute boy, well.. Good luck to me on this. Lets NOT to be the odd ball you are."_

It was lunchtime when you double-checked the address Oswald gave you, you gulped as you walked into the fancy restaurant. You asked if there was an Oswald Cobblepot, to which the women nodded and walked to the back of the place, where it was quite and you saw him smile from ear to ear. He then walked over to you and offered you his hand. You took it and he led you to the chair next to his, he then gently pushed you in your chair once you sat down. He then sat next to you and ordered for you two. You had decided to wear a pin up- dress that was Sailor Moon themed. You put your hair up like hers as well; your make up was a simple cat eye with some lips gloss. Oswald smiled and looked you up and down.

" Wow, Y/N, you look stunning. N-Not that you don't! I mean that you always down it's that you look extra beautiful today."

You blushed a dark shade as you felt your cheeks heat up and your heart beat faster. Oswald then leaned over and gently placed his soft, pale hand on top of yours, looking deeply into your e/c eye's.

" I know we have only known each other for a short while, but I have something to ask you and w-well, I-I.."

You frowned then gently smiled kindly as him.

" What is Oswald? You can tell me."

" Will you go out with me? I find you wonderfully fresh in tastes compared to most woman I have met and seen. You are cute when you talk about your passions and so forth. Y-You also have been so kind to me, I feel like I don't deserve you at all and f you don't want to be my girlfriend I understand th-"

You cut him off with a gently but loving kiss, you then pulled back and giggled softly.

" I feel the same way as you do, Oswald. I would love to be yours."

Oswald smiled wide then leaned over and placed soft kisses all over your face as you giggled and he laughed softly at your cute noises. You then spent the rest of your lunch, telling each other secrets, hobbies once again, and just general knowledge about one another. You both didn't say it but you stored all that information in your brain and both burned the words _" I love you"_ into your hearts, which you both would come to say to each other later.


End file.
